


I Just Need To Hear You Say It

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Complete, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Gerard just needs to hear Frank say what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Need To Hear You Say It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> This is for akamine_chan as a “thank you” for sponsoring me on my suicide prevention walk. Thanks so much bb! <3
> 
> Written for the following prompts at bandom_meme - _“I just really want something where Frank doesn’t even get his pants all the way off but Gerard fucks him anyway. (And maybe that somehow makes it better?)”_ and _”Frank/Gerard; Frank loves getting fucked, but he hates having to ask for it. Gerard likes to make him ask.”_  
>  Fill thread is [here](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/3228.html?thread=145052#cmt145052)

Bamboozle is so great. It’s perfect. Everything is just right. The weather is fantastic and the crowd is totally into it. It seems like they hit every note perfectly the whole set and the fans they talk to after the show aren’t creepy at all. It’s an amazing day.

Most of all though, Gerard thinks - most of all, it’s Frank. He looks and acts like he feels as good as Gerard does. The whole band is healthy and rested and happy and _alive_. It’s good for all of them. But mostly Gerard notices Frank and he can’t keep his eyes off of him all night. It’s like he’s glowing and Gerard can’t get enough of it. Being around Frank when he’s like this, basking in that smile, it’s like… like getting a contact high. Gerard floats on it all night.

They stick around for a while after their set, talking with people and watching Foo, of course, but then it’s time to go. Gerard thinks they must dodge about a dozen invites to after-parties, with excuses of early-morning flights falling easily from their lips. All lies, they don’t fly back to LA until afternoon. 

It doesn’t matter. 

It doesn’t matter because all Gerard needs right now is Frank, needs his skin and his mouth. Gerard needs to taste him and claim him because it’s been too damn long. Not that it’s really been that long when Gerard actually stops to consider it, but it _feels_ like it’s been too long. Sometimes Gerard gets to this place where he just needs to _possess_ Frank, needs to own him, and nothing else will do. Nothing else will do because Frank is so precious and so beautiful and just so _much_ that Gerard needs to feel him completely. 

The short ride back to the hotel feels interminable. Gerard can’t stand it. He keeps his hands on Frank the whole time, touching his arm and rubbing his thigh, pulling him close and nuzzling his cheek. Frank just smiles and nuzzles back and doesn’t say anything about it, never even stops speaking, as he and Mikey and Ray reminisce about past Bamboozle shows. Frank knows something’s up, though, since Gerard is so quiet. He squeezes his hand in the elevator on the way up to their room and murmurs, “Okay?” into Gerard’s ear and Gerard nods. Frank squeezes his hand again, but doesn’t say anything else. 

By the time they finally get into their room, Gerard feels like he’s about to die. He can’t take being separate from Frank for another second. He’s suffocating and Frank is the only thing that can save him. He jumps him as soon as the door is shut, lips and teeth and tongues colliding, hands in hair and shoving up under Frank’s shirt, clawing at his back. Frank gasps and throws his head back. Gerard takes the opportunity to suck a hickey onto his skin, right on top of his scorpion. 

“Fuck!” Frank shouts and fists his hands in Gerard’s hair, pulling his head back. “Fucker, what?” He searches Gerard’s eyes momentarily. 

Gerard grins. “Hi.”

Frank laughs and lets go of Gerard’s hair, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. “Hi,” he says into Gerard’s neck before laying into him _hard_. He uses his teeth and it makes Gerard squirm. Gerard’s hard-on that’s been growing since they were in the elevator makes itself unmistakably known and he whimpers. 

Frank pulls off Gerard’s neck and grinds their hips together. For a second Gerard can’t breathe. When he finds air again, he’s pushing up at Frank’s shirt and saying, “Off, off. Where are you? I need your skin, need at your skin.” Frank obliges, pulling all his absurd layers of shirts off over his head and throwing the offending fabric to the floor. Gerard’s mouth is on him instantly, licking over the lines of ink, following it this way and that. He pauses to suck on Frank’s right nipple until he starts to tremble. 

Frank gasps, “Fuck,” and then his hands are on Gerard’s shoulders, pushing him down. Gerard licks downward, stopping to lave at Frank’s belly button before just rubbing his face all over Frank’s stomach. He gets Frank’s pants open and down just enough so that he can bury his nose in the dark, wiry hairs and inhale deeply. He pauses to savor the scent. It’s Frank -- Frank’s smell and it _does_ things to him. Frank giggles as Gerard pulls his pants down to his thighs, bypassing his cock for the moment and instead squeezing his eyes shut as he shoves his face into the crease of Frank’s thigh. He breathes in the musky scent and licks around. It tastes like Frank’s sweat and it’s so fucking good, Gerard wants to cry. He doesn’t, though. He just pulls back to get that first taste of Frank’s precome on his tongue and then begins fisting Frank’s cock, fast and hard. Frank throws his head back and says, “Jesus, Gerard.” Gerard smiles before finally, slowly sinking his mouth down over Frank’s cock. 

It’s good. It’s so, so good. He sinks down as far as he can and sucks hard, hands holding Frank’s hips firm as he starts to shake. He pulls back and goes back down a few times before Frank pushes at his shoulders, stopping him, saying, “Gee, Gee, I need…” He trails off and looks down at Gerard meaningfully. His eyes are crazed, pupils blown huge with lust. He licks his lips, they’re red and bitten and he’s flushed all the way down his chest. Gerard looks up at him and waits. Frank swallows, “I need you, Gee.”

With his hands firmly gripping Frank’s hips, Gerard slowly maneuvers Frank backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. Frank sits down reflexively and Gerard lets go of his hips to grasp Frank’s hands tightly where they’re resting in his lap. “What do you need Frank?”

Frank shakes his head. “Fuck you,” he says, breathless. He pulls his hands free of Gerard’s and grabs at his head, pulling him closer until their mouths meet. The kiss is angry and violent and everything Gerard needs right now. Gerard feels like Frank’s mouth is flaming hot, practically burning him, but he kisses back hard anyway. When Frank moves away, he says, his eyes pleading, voice soft, “I just need you, c’mon.” His hands are shaking and sloppy as he pushes them up under Gerard’s shirt, scratching his chest with his blunt nails. 

Gerard backs up a fraction, raising his arms up, so Frank can pull his shirt up over his head. Once it’s off, he grabs Frank’s wrists forcefully, surprising him when he pushes him back onto the bed and flips him over. He yanks Frank’s pants down to his knees and rubs his hands up and down the backs of his thighs, feeling goose pimples break out over the flesh before he settles himself down, lying on top of Frank, and covering him with his whole body. He tongues at Frank’s ear, loving the way it makes him shiver, and then bites it hard. Frank jerks and cries out, “Gah, dammit, Gee. Don’t fucking tease me!”

Gerard laughs as he slowly runs his hand up Frank’s back before grasping at his hair – it’s just barely long enough to get a grip on now, his hair grows so fucking fast – and pulls his head back, exposing his gorgeous, thick neck. Gerard licks a long stripe up to Frank’s ear and whispers, “But you’re so easy to tease and so pretty, so flushed and hot for me.” He nuzzles his nose in behind Frank’s ear and lets go of his hair before scratching his scalp gently, soothingly. “Tell me what you want, Frankie. What do you need?” 

Frank squeezes his eyes shut and pulls his head out of Gerard’s grip, pushing his face down into the bed and rubbing it against the scratchy blanket. Gerard smoothes his hands down Frank’s back until they’re nestled between his ass cheeks. He pulls them apart slowly and slides one hand in to tease at the hole with his fingers. Frank whines, “You know,” and it comes out sounding tortured. Gerard places about a dozen open mouthed kisses on Frank’s back, tonguing slightly at the ink between his shoulder blades. 

Gerard whispers, “Be right back,” as he moves back to undo his pants and pull them off. He leaves Frank’s pants on, though. Sometimes… for some strange reason, it’s better that way. He reaches into the pocket on the side of his bag and pulls out the lube, coating his fingers liberally before he’s back on Frank, lying half on his side and working the fingers of his right hand in between Frank’s ass cheeks. He slides in one finger and then stills. Kissing Frank’s shoulder tenderly, he lays his head down on the bed so he can look at Frank’s face. Frank’s eyes are screwed shut tight. Gerard says, “Look at me, Frank.” Frank opens his eyes and grimaces, but Gerard knows he isn’t hurting him. He moves his finger around in Frank’s ass just a tiny bit and Frank swallows. Gerard says, “Hi,” and smiles. 

Frank’s voice sounds dry as he whispers, “Hi,” and then returns Gerard’s smile with a small one of his own. 

Gerard begins working his finger around in Frank’s ass slowly. With his left hand, he runs just his fingertips over Frank’s forehead and Frank blinks. “I want you to tell me what you need, Frankie. I know what you want, but I just need to hear you say it.”

Frank closes his eyes for a second and nods. When he opens them his eyes are shining. “Fuck me,” he says, it comes out sounding choked and he coughs before saying again, louder this time. “I need you to fuck me, Gee, please.” Gerard wraps his hand around the side of Frank’s face and leans in to kiss him long and deep. Their tongues dance for a few moments while Gerard works a second finger into Frank’s ass. When he starts scissoring the fingers around and hitting Frank’s prostate, Frank pulls out of the kiss, panting, “Now! Do it now, please,” and he throws his head back, breathing hard. 

Like this, Frank is the most beautiful creature -- the most beautiful thing that Gerard’s ever seen. The way he falls apart under Gerard’s hands is something precious and Gerard never tires of it. He kisses Frank’s cheek once firmly before moving behind him and pulling his fingers out of Frank’s ass slowly. He pulls Frank’s legs apart as much as he can and pushes Frank’s body farther up on the bed as he lines up. Once in place, he runs his fingers up and down Frank’s back for a few seconds and says, “Okay?” All it takes is Frank’s tiny nod and Gerard slides in. He doesn’t take his time, doesn’t hold back, just pushes right through Frank’s moan until he’s balls deep inside. Gerard holds still and scratches at Frank’s scalp for a moment before whispering, “Say go.” 

Frank keens and shouts, “Go! Fucking move, Gee.” And Gerard does. He thrusts hard and fast right from the start and it’s so good, so fucking good. He loves fucking Frank like this, when he’s barely prepared and still so fucking tight, but he just opens right up for Gerard and lets him in. Frank arches his back and pushes back to meet Gerard’s thrusts. He’s so hungry for it and Gerard can feel it, can feel that each time Frank tightens his ass around Gerard’s cock. 

After a minute, Gerard shifts, pulling up on Frank’s hips and changing his angle so that he’ll hit Frank’s prostate. On the first thrust when he does, Frank cries out, “Damn, fuck, Jesus! So good, Gee. So good, ah!” and then babbles on for a while. It’s just sounds and syllables that don’t resemble words. Gerard feels like Frank is melting in his hands. He’s just completely letting go and letting Gerard have him, letting Gerard make him feel what he needs to feel. 

A few more thrusts and Gerard reaches around to Frank’s cock. It’s still hard and leaking like crazy. Gerard spreads the precome around to give it a good slip-slide as he starts stroking in time with his thrusts. Frank’s breathing becomes erratic and he lets his head fall down on to the bed. Gerard admires the line of the back of his neck and massages it for a few second before closing his hand around it and tightening his fingers. He keeps stroking Frank’s cock with his other hand, firmer now and with a twist at the end. He can feel Frank getting close, his muscles start to seize up and his breath hitches on each thrust. Gerard leans down and bites hard at Frank’s shoulder, holding the skin between his teeth. When he finally lets go, Frank lets out a long breath and Gerard says, “Come Frankie. Come on now, let go.” It only takes a few more strokes before Frank comes hard, harder than he has in ages, Gerard can tell. He comes in long spurts all over Gerard’s hand. 

Gerard keeps stroking Frank through all the aftershocks until he starts to whine. When Gerard lets go, he brings his hand up to lick the come off it. It’s so good, so fucking delicious and now Gerard is close. He grabs at Frank’s hips, hitching them up higher and thrusts a few more times, but it isn’t quite what he wants. He pulls out and Frank makes a complaining sound as Gerard flips him over. He swears as he pulls at Frank’s pants, dragging them all the way off. Then he moves back up the bed to settle between Frank’s legs and slide right back inside. Once he’s in, he leans down to cover Frank’s mouth with a sloppy kiss. He licks around in Frank’s mouth as he slowly begins thrusting again. When he ends the kiss, he says, “Hi, beautiful.”

Frank is glowing. He’s glowing and smiling lazily now in his post-orgasmic haze and he’s so damn gorgeous, so damn perfect that Gerard doesn’t know how he doesn’t go blind from looking at him. Frank grabs Gerard’s hands and twines their fingers tightly. “Come on, Gee. Fill me up. I want to feel it. Want to feel you come inside me.”

Gerard can’t take it. He shouts as he takes his hands back to push Frank’s legs up and thrust into him harder. He isn’t sure what he says, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because Frank is his and Gerard’s heart swells every time Frank tells him what he wants and Gerard wants to give it to him, wants to give Frank what he needs. Gerard swears he could cry over it, just hearing Frank let go like this, but he doesn’t. He just thrusts harder and faster. He’s so close now, just about to go tumbling over the edge. He throws his head back, his vision whiting out when he hears Frank say, “I love you, Gee.” And he comes so fucking hard he doesn’t know how he stays conscious. He empties his load deep inside Frank and thrusts until it’s too much.

When he stops, he doesn’t pull out right away. He never does, preferring to bask in the feeling as he slowly softens. He gently sets Frank’s legs aside and lies down over him, bracing himself with his arms on each side of Frank’s torso. Frank’s eyes are glassy, glazed over with lust and bliss as he stares up at Gerard. They’re both utterly spent. Frank puts his hands on the sides of Gerard’s face and runs his fingers through his hair. “Hi you.” He smiles, a fondness in his eyes that’s only for Gerard. 

Gerard turns his head to the side and pulls Frank’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them firmly. When he turns his head back the digits slide out and he says, “Hi yourself.”

Frank snorts and pulls Gerard’s face down into a kiss. It’s slow and lazy and comfortable. When Gerard moves back he finally pulls out and feels Frank’s legs relax at his sides. He knows Frank will want to get up in a minute and get cleaned up, but for now Gerard collapses on top of him and nestles his face into his neck. He closes his eyes and revels in the moment. After a second, Frank grabs his hand again and says, “So hey, um, I know you were kinda busy a minute ago, so maybe you missed it, but I said I love you. And I don’t know, but I’ve heard it’s polite to reciprocate declarations of, you know, deep feelings like that.” 

Gerard laughs and lifts his head up to look at Frank. “You know I love you, you fucker.” 

Frank grins and bites at the tips of Gerard’s fingers. “I know you do, but sometimes I just need to hear you say it.”


End file.
